Sonic The Hedgehog
Sonic The Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Sonikku za Hejjihoggu) is a main character of the fan-made series [http://pika-love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Pika_Love_Live_Wiki Pika Love Live]. Lightning fast on his feet, but super slow to lose his cool, Sonic is always revved up and ready for a run-in with his archenemy, Dr. Eggman whenever he tries to cause trouble to the world to show his heroic deeds. Personality Sonic is a habitual daredevil who is kind, loyal, honest to his friends, keeps his promises and dislikes tears. He took the young Tails under his wing like a little brother. Even though he isn't intrigued by the marital proposals from Amy Rose, he seems to share her feelings. With Knuckles, he shares a friendly rivalry, but the two can be great teammates, though Sonic simply can't resist teasing him whenever he has the chance to. Even though he meets Chris at the beginning of the series, he quickly becomes his friend and treats him like a younger brother similar to Tails. He is mostly seen napping, running towards an adventure or stopping Dr. Eggman with his plans of world domination. In times of crisis, he focuses intensely on the challenge as if his personality had undergone an astonishing change most of the time. Despite of his positive attitude, Sonic displays some loneliness when he first arrived at Earth, believing that he was the only one being transported without his friends and feels partially sad about it. Sonic has also shown himself as a bit of a trickster, as seen when he was struck on a cruise with his friends, where he manipulated the others to return back by deceiving them that their loved ones at home were missing them. Character Design Sonic is a blue hedgehog with a peach muzzle, arms, stomach and inside his ears and lime green eyes. He wears red sneakers with a white strap, cuff and gold buckle each shoe and white gloves. Story Anime Past Sonic hails from an unnamed world in a parallel dimension to Earth. His back-story is a mystery but it is known that he befriended Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese and many small animals as well as constantly fending off Dr. Eggman's attempts at conquering the world. New World Saga One day, Sonic attempted to rescue Cream and Cheese from Dr. Eggman as well as foil the doctor's latest plot to control the world with the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. Unfortunately, an accident initiated Chaos Control, which transported Sonic, his friends, Dr. Eggman and a few others to Earth. Seemingly separated from his friends, Sonic was astonished from meeting the human inhabitants of the world. After outrunning from the police officers and the Speed Team, Sonic befriended Christopher Thorndyke, who rescued him from drowning in a swimming pool. The next day, Sonic discovered that the military had captured Cream and Cheese for research at Area 99. With the help of Chris and his grandfather Chuck Thorndyke, Sonic infiltrated Area 99 and rescued the duo. Despite the security, Sonic, Cream, and Cheese escaped from there to safety with some help from Tails, who sabotaged the facility's security system. After that, Sonic left for a care-free journey. After enjoying some thrills, Sonic eventually heard the news of Dr. Eggman attacking Station Square with his E-23 Missile Wrist in an attempt to establish his Eggman Empire. After he reached Eggman, Sonic destroyed Missile Wrist, and he and his friends escorted Amy and Knuckles back to Chris' home, though Knuckles separated from them to deal with his own intentions. When Sonic heard the discovery of the first Chaos Emerald at a construction site, he rushed there, but got ambushed by Dr. Eggman's E-11 Beacon, which bounced the hedgehog around, rendering him helpless. However, Sonic managed to destroy Beacon with the help of Tails and Amy in time to rescue a free-falling Chris who had gotten the Chaos Emerald. Soon after, Sonic was challenged by Knuckles to a showdown at Silver Valley. Sonic mainly toyed with Knuckles during the fight, but discovered that Tails, Amy and Chris were being held hostage in Eggman's E-47 Pumpty. Eventually, Knuckles realized that Eggman had tricked him and worked with Sonic to rescue Tails, Amy and Chris and destroy Pumpty. Sometime later, Sonic took off to Chris' school, wondering why Chris had not shown up at home when his parents had returned, only to discover that Chris was being held at school, along with his classmates, by Dr. Eggman and E-51 Intelligente. Sonic, however, was able to destroy Intelligente and reminded Chris to return home. Later on, Sonic overheard Tails and Amy discussing Cream, while he noticed a poster displaying a small lake with flowers. Sonic then took off and sought out the aforementioned location and he returned back home with a bunch of flowers from there for Cream. Sonic later comforted Chris after Chris got yelled at by Cream. When Eggman began sucking up satellites in outer space using E-90 Super Sweeper, Sonic and Tails tried to stop the robot while high in the sky but it was too powerful to handle with the Tornado 2. During the following day, Sonic, Tails, and Chris got ready to take down Super Sweeper using the newly-crafted X Tornado. The fight was taken into outer space where Sonic was frozen solid, but with Tails and Chris' help, Sonic was thawed out and destroyed Super Sweeper. When Sonic declined to go with his friends to the Emerald Coast, he left on his own.However, when he learned that Eggman terrorized the resort with his E-38 Octoron and E-39 Quizon robots, Sonic headed there and fought the robots with Amy's help. Amy then tried to give Sonic a bracelet which serves as a good luck charm to protect him in the water, but Serpenter appeared and destroyed the bracelet. While Sonic fought the robot, he was left in surprise when Amy, enraged by her bracelet for Sonic being destroyed, started destroying Serpenter before turning her attention to Eggman, knocking him into the water, but she slowly sank. Knowing that Amy was in danger, Sonic jumped into the water and was able to rescue Amy. After a while, Sonic was called to action when Dr. Eggman challenged Sonic and his friends to a winner-takes-all baseball game where the winner could claim the newly found cyan Chaos Emerald at Diamond Stadium. As Sonic and his team were able to edge into the lead, Eggman commanded one of his E-21 Ballios to attach its head onto Sonic, threatening to kill Sonic if the head explodes, but Knuckles saved him. Regardless, Eggman still escaped with the Chaos Emerald. Later on, Sonic went out with Tails and Chris in order to find the third Chaos Emerald when they got a lead, but found nothing and went back home. A while afterwards, Sonic was napping when he heard that the President was assaulting Eggman's base and discovered that Tails, Amy, Chris and Frances were gone and that they were in trouble at Tingalin Villa so Sonic sets off to find them. Sonic eventually found his friends being assaulted by Eggman with his E-35 Funfun. Sonic disabled Funfun while Tails unearthed the third Chaos Emerald, only for Eggman to appear and steal the Chaos Emerald before taking his leave. However, Sonic and the others vowed to get the Chaos Emerald and chased Eggman to his base on the X Tornado. After evading an initial assault, Sonic smashed into Eggman's base where he faced Eggman in his new robot, E-18 Guerra-Hard. Sonic was initially overwhelmed by the robot as it was powered by two Chaos Emeralds, but Sonic still destroyed the robot while reclaiming the two Chaos Emeralds and used them to trash the base. The base exploded shortly afterwards, thanks to explosives planted by a GUN commando team that included Rouge and Topaz, but Sonic escaped in the nick of time. The citizens of Station Square, who have been watching this, then hailed Sonic as the hero. Powers And Abilities Speed Sonic's greatest skill is his running speed with the ability to reach supersonic speeds. While his top speed is unknown, it is confirmed that he can run much more than the speed of sound and achieve speeds greater than that of a lightning bolt. Having nearly limitless stamina, Sonic is able to run for an entire day without stopping. He can also run backwards at full speed just as well as forwards and over water. In line with his speed, he is a master of rapid response, having astonishingly quick reflexes and capable or running on walls and buildings. Physical Abilities Sonic has displayed great physical strength over the course of the series: he can smash robots with his hands without discomfort, and push E-18 Guerra-Hard away who had him pinched against a wall with all his might. His legs are very powerful as well, capable of destroying a magical wall that Amy's Piko Piko Hammer was incapable of. In terms of durability, Sonic is extremely tough; he has been smashed through buildings, hit by missiles and beaten to a pulp by the E-99 Eggsterminator while powered the six Chaos Emeralds and still survive. He can also survive atmospheric entry. Sonic is also extremely agile and acrobatic, capable of jumping hundreds of meters, avoiding missiles, lasers with ease and adding his speed with his jump to achieve more height in the air. Sonic is able to draw chaos energy from the Chaos Emeralds further empower himself and even gain new abilities; with two Emeralds, he gains high-speed flight and immense strength which he used to level Eggman's fortress. Also, after seeing Shadow performing it, Sonic learned to induce Chaos Control with just one Emerald to bend time and space to his will. Sonic's main move is the Spin Attack which is powerful enough to break through virtually anything. When harnessing a Ring, Sonic enters "Super Spin Mode" which greatly amplifies his Spin Attack's power and turns him into a nearly unstoppable and all-piercing projectile. Equipment During the Metarex wars, Sonic utilized different kits for his shoes created by http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Christopher_Thorndyke Christopher Thorndyke and an aerial board that helps transporting above ice. By connecting the kits to his shoes, Sonic is able to access new abilities and bolster his skills in otherwise disadvantageous environments. One allows him to hover above water through jets on his soles, enabling him to fight effectively on water, another lets him grind expertly, and a third lets him produces sharp blades to cut vines. He also got a hover board for travel and combat. Transformations Super Sonic With the seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic can transform into Super Sonic. In this state, Sonic possesses infinite speed and strength, is capable of flight, is virtually invulnerable, and has access to Chaos Powers. He can also heal people with a touch. Dark Sonic In one episode, Sonic gains a dark transformation when being exposed to counterfeit Chaos Emeralds or intense anger named Dark Sonic. In this state, while his strength and speed abilities are enhanced greatly, Sonic also develops a somewhat uncontrollable rage. Relationships Miles "Tails" Prower Tails is Sonic's best friend and side-kick, sharing a brotherly-like relationship with one another. During their first meeting, Sonic saw Tails tinkering with the Tornado and was impressed with Tails' work and agreed to become friends with Tails. Throughout the course of the series, Tails has frequently helped Sonic whenever he leaves to stop Dr. Eggman, normally as the pilot of the Tornado 2 or X Tornado to escort Sonic to the situation. Christopher Thorndyke Like with Tails, Sonic and Chris are also close friends with each other like brothers. Sonic has been grateful to Chris ever since their first meeting where he rescued a drowning Sonic and decides to let Sonic and his friends live with him in his mansion. As their friendship grew over time, Chris began to deeply care for Sonic to the point where he doesn't want him to return to his home world. Sonic and his friends were finally able to return home via a dimensional portal but Chris deactivated the portal to prevent Sonic from going home and the two ventured to a faraway place. During this trip, Sonic sees Chris in situations where he needed help but surprisingly, Chris didn't want it. Arriving at their location, Sonic expressed to Chris that he didn't mind which world he chooses to reside in. Chris finally comes into terms with his own feelings and realizes that Sonic has to go. Although Sonic understands that his friend will be lonely without him, Sonic expressed hope that one day, they will see each other again. Knuckles The Echidna Although Sonic and Knuckles are close friends, they both share a rivalry with each other and as a result, the two can sometimes be seen fighting over each other. Their battles can be heated as Sonic's speed parallels the extent of Knuckles' strength although their battles are always tied and/or interrupted, leaving the suspense to the question on which of the two is stronger. However, the two can be powerful teammates and aid each other, being able to take on powerful foes together. When Knuckles fought Sonic, Sonic did not take much interest in seriously fighting with Knuckles and instead wanted a general conversation with a smug face at first before Knuckles moved in for the first attack. Sonic generally was reluctant to attack him while making fun of Knuckles. When Knuckles realized that Dr. Eggman intended him to fight Sonic was a result of his gullible nature, Sonic and Knuckles instead worked together and fought off his robot E-47 Pumpty and rescued Sonic's friends who were trapped inside, fixing their friendship once more. Amy Rose Sonic and Amy are also close friends with each other but Amy often believes herself to be Sonic's girlfriend, much to Sonic's dismay since he does not usually appreciate Amy giving him hugs or kisses. However, there are times where Sonic seems to care for Amy a lot such as when he dived into the water to rescue Amy from drowning despite his fear of water. Sonic can also be seen giving Amy a rose at the end of Episode 52. When he offers her this gift what he says to her varies between versions: in English he says that he'd never leave her again, in Japanese what he says is muted, in French he plainly admits he loves her. In season three, after he gives her the rose, they seem to become increasingly closer. He often becomes protective of her and even goes along with a lot of her love schemes in hopes of keeping her happy. In one case, Sonic actually agreed to take Amy out on a date. Sonic also has a healthy respect for Amy. Despite her being his 'damsel-in-distress' he's often seen heeding her advice. In the episode Cruise Blues, Amy lectures Sonic on bravery, telling him that it is not the absence of fear but the facing of it that makes for a brave hero. After this speech he walks away, a little taller, only to look back at Amy and faint, crawling into fetal position and giving up. She's also seen in season 3 justifying her constant partnership with Sonic on missions by saying that "behind every great man there is a great woman guiding him." Sonic shrugs but accepts her decision easily. Despite her advice often coming off as bossy he never complains, always valuing her opinions and input. Dr. Eggman Sonic and Dr. Eggman are arch-enemies, with Sonic always defeating Eggman and stopping his plots of world domination. Just like in the games, Sonic can be more frank or taunting towards Eggman and shows full confidence that he can spoil his plans no matter what. Sonic sometimes does not take Eggman's plans seriously and will almost always seize the opportunity to tease him. There are moments where Eggman and Sonic had to join forces in order to stop a worse threat to the world. When Sonic, Eggman and the others discovered that Gerald Robotnik planned to have the ARK crash onto the Earth, the two worked together to prevent the collision. Eggman also sided with Sonic and his friends when they had to stop the Metarex's plans of achieving galactic domination. Shadow The Hedgehog Sonic sees Shadow as another rival to him but unlike with Knuckles, their clashes are more volatile, as every time Sonic fights Shadow, he knows that he cannot waste time joking with him or else he will quickly be defeated. Though they have their differences, both Sonic and Shadow will put their differences aside whenever they face an enemy greater than they can handle alone. The two of them started out as enemies since Sonic was arrested by the military forces due to being mistaken by Shadow and getting severely beaten by him in their first fight. During the times they fought again, Sonic would engage him with an absolute focus. However, when Shadow arrived to help them stop the Space Colony ARK from colliding with Earth, Sonic put their differences aside, and together they saved the planet. When meeting Shadow again after his supposed demise, Sonic held a better attitude about him and acknowledged his strength even when they fought opposite sides during the war with the Metarex. During their battles, Sonic would even try to persuade Shadow into leaving Eggman's side. Dark Oak Sonic has interacted with Dark Oak several times. Although Sonic did not give the alien much thought at the beginning, Sonic would later display a deep loathing toward Dark Oak for forcing him to scatter the Chaos Emeralds across the galaxy. However, during his imprisonment in Final Mova's dreamscape, Sonic threw his anger aside and toyed with Dark Oak's minions, all while refusing the offer for a new life given to him by the Metarex. several times. Although Sonic did not give the alien much thought at the beginning, Sonic would later display a deep loathing toward Dark Oak for forcing him to scatter the Chaos Emeralds across the galaxy. Friends And Allies *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles The Echidna *Amy Rose *Rouge the Bat *Shadow the Hedgehog *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese *Christopher Thorndyke *Chuck Thorndyke *Helen *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vanilla the Rabbit *Big the Cat *Emerl *Tikal *Cosmo *Doctor Eggman Rivals *Shadow the Hedgehog *Knuckles The Echidna *Sam Speed Enemies *Doctor Eggman *Decoe *Bocoe *Bokkun *Shadow the Hedgehog *King Boom Boo *Chaos *Emerl *Dark Oak *Metarex Trivia *Sonic is shown to have three missing quills on his head. When he turns into Super Sonic, he has five quills. *Sometimes when Sonic runs, his feet tends to move in a 3D circular motion. Gallery 640full-sonic-x-screenshot.jpg sonic_x_sonic_the_hedgehog______by_aleksandracageletcom-d94i1bp.jpg sonic_x_sonic_the_hedgehog_by_lilian1676-dakqqd8.jpg 00c16a1e431630f5f09ef2f81a50a399--sonic-team-the-hedgehog.jpg